The invention relates to a pillow where charcoal is used.
In recent years, the pillow containing bamboo charcoal with various structures where bamboo charcoal is stored inside the pillow has been developed in view of the effects of the deodorization, moisture absorption, and antibacterial action of bamboo charcoal. With this pillow containing bamboo charcoal, discomfort by the sweat and the smell which come out of a user's head and etc. during the sleep can be reduced by the moisture absorption and deodorizing action of bamboo charcoal which is stored inside the pillow, and it is also excellent in the health by the antibacterial action of bamboo charcoal and cool feeling can be given to a user. There is a pillow containing bamboo charcoal, which comprises only a main part in which bamboo charcoal is stored inside. With such a pillow structure containing bamboo charcoal, the effect of bamboo charcoal has been demonstrated, but there is a problem that a feeling is hard when a user touches the surface of a pillow, and it is not comfortable.
In order to solve the problem mentioned above, the pillow containing bamboo charcoal with various structures has been developed. FIG. 7 is a diagram showing the pillow containing bamboo charcoal as an example in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 7, pillow 101 containing bamboo charcoal is disclosed in, for example Patent Document 1, which includes a two-layer structure where an elastic part 103 which provides cushioning properties is laminated in the main part 102.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-37274,
With the conventional pillow containing bamboo charcoal mentioned above, since the back of the head in contact with a pillow is in a convex form, the thickness of an elastic part is uniform, so that there is a problem that the cushioning properties in the back of the head which sinks in a pillow most are not enough, and a user feels hardness. On the other hand, although the cushioning properties can be increased by enlarging the thickness of an elastic part, if the height of a pillow becomes large, a large force will be applied onto the neck and etc. If the height of a pillow is not changed, because the thickness of a main part becomes small and the effect of bamboo charcoal may decrease, there is a limit in enlarging the thickness of an elastic part. Moreover, although it is better to prepare a crevice between the contact surfaces, without mutually adhering the contact surface of a main part and an elastic part, in order to improve air permeability and to acquire the effect of bamboo charcoal, when the pressure acts from the exterior, and a main part and an elastic part produce a skid etc. mutually, there is also a problem that the internal structure of a pillow changes. Especially, at the time the user changes the sides during sleep, the force more than the weight of the head may act on the pillow, and it is easy to slide mutually on the contact surface of a main part and an elastic part.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a pillow containing bamboo charcoal in which the cushioning properties are raised and the effect of bamboo charcoal can be fully demonstrated.